prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Prototypes
Prototype is the term used to describe individuals who have been infected by the DX-118 C strain of the Blacklight virus. The viral strand genetically rewrites the hosts cells. re-purposing to suit it's needs.Web of Intrigue Due to the rapid changes caused by the virus, the infected individual does not survive the transformations. Since it's creation by the scientists of Gentek, only two individuals have survived it's effects. Alex Mercer a Gentek employee and the creator of the DX-118 C viral strand and James Heller, a former US military Sergeant.Prototype The Prototypes Alex Mercer Alexander J. Mercer, was a researcher and head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. He discovered about the true nature of his work and how it was being by his employers. In a fit of paranoia, Mercer stole a vial containing the virus while he tried to escape. However he was cornered by Blackwatch personnel at Penn station. In a fit of rage, Mercer broke the vial and was shot by the personnel who had cornered him. The virus from the broken vial killed the civilians inside the station. While he was being transported to Gentek, the virus which had entered his body through the bullet wounds, was rebuilding Mercer. Later he woke up in a morgue with little to no memory of his past. With a series of incidents that followed his awakening, Mercer was able to discover more about Blackwatch and it's operations than he did as an employee of Gentek. James Heller Sgt. James Heller was a US Marine, stationed outside the US. During his time away from home, a deadly viral outbreak resulted with thousands of causalities. Heller returned home to find his family killed during the outbreak. Torn by grief and rage at his loss, Heller signs up for multiple suicide missions into the Red Zone.Prototype 2 On one such mission, Heller and his squad were ambushed and killed by the infected. Mercer watched from a distance as Heller carved through them and was mortally wounded. Impressed by the grit Heller fought with, Alex considered him as a perfect lieutenant for his plans and infected him with his strand of the Blacklight virus. Power & Abilities The genetic rewrite caused by the Blacklight virus, evolves it's host's body which allows them to transform into deadly weapons of destruction. They can fashion portions of their bodies into weapons and cause mass destruction with their incredible strength. The enhanced musculature, increases the speed and agility allowing them to reach greater speeds while sprinting. They are also capable of regenerating small amount of health without consuming any biomass but require adequate amount of fresh biomass to regenerate and heal themselves completely. While they consume, memories of specific individuals can be retained by a Prototype. They can also mimic the consumed individual's voice and appearance. Weakness A Prototype can be identified by viral detectors. These machines were built to identify the rate of viral infection within an installed radius. Alex Mercer was once infected with a parasite created by Karen Parker along with a few Gentek researchers. They hoped that it would create an anti-virus and killing Mercer in the process. This parasite spread through his body, disabling any form of transformation. With the help of a pathologist named Bradley Ragland, Mercer was able to cure himself of this cancer. Eventually Blackwatch and Gentek came up with Bloodtox. A chemical mixture which was deployed throughout the city in stages. The contents of the Bloodtox was poisonous to Mercer and the infected, when inhaled. Eventually Mercer developed an immunity towards the chemical. References Category:Prototype Characters Category:Prototype 2 Characters Category:Infected Characters Category:Characters